Not going to let you die
by dememgurl12
Summary: ***First story don't be mean please*** A was going to kill himself, but B had other plans.
1. Chapter 1

"P-please BB s-stop." A whimpered, as BB was about to strike him again. Grabbing a hand full of hair, BB pulled him up closer to his face. "Why?

You clearly act like you could care less about yourself! Come on I caught you trying to hang you self!" BB screamed and slapped A again. "I-I w-

wont do it again," he wailed. "Good boy." BB whispered and dropped him on the hard wood floor. Walking over to the closet BB pulled out a boy

that look almost identical to A, and duck tape.

A huddled into a ball and squeezed his eyes shut. Five minutes after hearing BB moving around the noise stopped. A squeaked when he felt BB's  
>hands on him. BB ignored the response and forced A's wrists together and put duck tape around them. "B-B-," "Shut up!" BB snapped and<p>

grabbed A's ankles. He responded by kicking at BB and trying to scoot away. "Ah, ah, ah." BB grinned wickedly and pulled out a kitchen knife.

"You don't want a punishment do you?" A froze from fear; BB took the opportunity to grab A's ankle and pull A under him. "Well A? Do you want a  
>punishment or will you behave?" BB whispered into his ear. " I'll b-behave." A was shacking terribly. <em>'What is he going to do to me? I'm so scared at<br>the thought of possibilities.' _

BB taped A's ankles together and put a strip over his mouth. "If you be a good boy I'll take the tape off when we are on our way to my hide out."  
>A just looked down and nodded, and questioned how BB knew he was going to commit suicide. " Good your numbers are going backwards now I<br>choose when you die." BB purred. Confusion took over A's features; BB just laughed at the confusion. "I'll tell you soon enough. Let's go." BB

picked him up and carried him over his shoulder and headed for the door.

A closed his eyes slightly scared on how much BB kept secret. He always knew BB wasn't right in the head but seeing BB's temper and the L

obsession and the fact he eats almost nothing but jam without a spoon, now he thinks BB is a psycho. A sighed and opened his eyes after a

while of thinking and soon realized BB heading west from outside the house. Raking his brain for information._ 'What was west of the house again?'_

His eyes widen. _'The woods was west of the house. Oh god what do I do, what do I do, what do I do!'_ A whimpered once again. "Shhh, calm down A. I  
>didn't stop you from killing yourself to harm you," BB mumbled the rest of his some what explanation under his breath. "Unless you don't<p>

behave."

Walking a few feet into the brush BB placed A in a chair he had already set up. "Now I'm going to give you a choice; are you going to sit here and  
>be a good boy until I get back or am I going to have to tie you down. Oh and remember this is a test to weather I should give you choices or<p>

not." BB purred playfully. A muffled out, "mhhh bhhhmm." BB smirked. "You'll behave?" A nodded. With out a word BB patted him on the head and  
>walked away.<p>

Hours pasted and A had fallen asleep in the shaded area he was in. BB only smiled at the sleeping form before carefully picking him up bridal

style, and carrying him to the car he stolen not to long ago. Placing A in the passenger seat BB cut the tape off him and gentle took the tape

away from his mouth. A started to stir slightly at the gentle touches. "Shhh." BB whispered while petting A's hair. Sighing in reply A leaned into

the touch. BB smirked and buckled A's seat belt.

Getting into the drivers seat BB noticed A seemed to be having a nightmare. Ignoring it was the best thing to do right now. Driving at a high

speed BB was already going down a highway to his hideout, but it would be about three more hours until they got there.

'_A may be hungry when he wakes up, I can't let my pet starve.' _BB sighed and pulled into the nearest gas station and got out of the car. _'He better_

_be there when I get back! I do not __want__ to punish him.'_ He thought as he walked into the small gas station.

A woke up a few seconds later after BB went in. He got out of the car and stretched. BB notice this action threw the station's window angered at  
>first but quickly pleased as A got back into the car. A closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep again but was startled when he heard the<p>

driver's door slam shut. "Eat." BB commanded as he pushed a jar of peanut butter and a plastic spoon into his hands. "I-I am not really hungry."

A whispered. "I'm not going to argue with you A, and may I remind you, you are my property now so you do as I say." BB growled.

Stubbornly A set the jar and spoon on his lap and crossed his arms as he stared out the window. It took BB five minutes to realize A disobeyed.

"A," BB sighed in frustration, "don't make me hurt you just eat you have to be hungry it has been about twenty-six hours since you ate. Taking in  
>the account you planned your suicide at lunch yesterday."<p>

A didn't move he planned to be stubborn and difficult to handle like he always is. BB is still BB and he has refused to do what BB said before. Of

course he wasn't prepared for BB to pull him by his hair toward the drivers side. "I'm not going to say it again A." Red eyes flared with anger. A

forced all his emotions down like he normally did around people other then BB. "What's the point? I'm going to die anyway and I know your just

going to torture me to death. So why not add starvation? Hmm?"

BB growled and pulled into a dirt road half an hour from his hideout. Forcing the door open and A out of the car BB opened the back door.

Grabbing a whip BB pulled A's pants down around his ankles. "BB what are yo-," His panic rose higher as BB put a gag on him. BB forced him to

bend over his knee and began to whip A's bare ass. Pain hit his chest at every muffled scream that came from he fragile pet. When he couldn't

take it any more BB stopped whipping A and forced him on his back in the back seat. Duck taping A's hands above his head to one of the metal

bars BB couldn't bring himself to look into the teary face.

Not bothering to pull A's pants up or remove the gag BB sat in the drivers seat and drove the rest of the way to his hideout.

'_All this for refusing to eat or did I spoil his fun when I told him I knew his plan torture me?'_ A's thoughts were stopped when BB stopped the car and  
>left him in the car alone some woods. A began to tremble as he waited for BB to come back, but he didn't. <em>'He is going to leave me hear, alone and<em>

_with my pants down!" _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back.

Sorry I've been really caught up in my school and after school activities. I feel bad for making the few people hat viewed my work wait for a _long long _time. and I mean really long.

Enjoy the new chapter.

BB was sitting on the torn apart couch eating jam reasoning with himself. 'A needed that punishment for disobeying him. The chilly night air will bring him back to his senses.' B thought as he shoved large scoops of his favorite gooey substance into his mouth.

**A** could almost cry, it was so cold in the car. He really wished BB would come back, in spite of the fact that the insane man could or probable would think of twisted thing to do to him. Like using his fear of bugs against him or pulling his teeth out one by one slowly.

A shivered at the thought as he unwillingly began to doze on and off.

Morning soon came A was stirred from his fitful slumber. From what he could tell was that the car was moving and he was no longer bounded, fully clothed, the gag was gone, and had a thick blanket over him. He was started to sit up when a burning pain hit his lower body. BB glanced in the review mirror. "You're going to be in pain for a few more days." He stated before adding, "I might have given you pain medication, but your refusal to eat has made that dangerous." A only whimpered as they continued their journey to god knows where.

They soon where going across rough gravel, A cringed as the car bumped and vibrated. They have been quite the entire ride. BB would occasionally glance up at him, and his silence was very eerie.

The car stopped in front of an abandoned farmhouse that looked to be falling apart. BB stepped out of the car and retrieved his new pet. Careful not to move him more then necessary they made he made his way toward and inside the crumbling structure.

BB smiled and hoped his new pet will adjust and enjoy his new home, his smile slowly turned into a sinister insane grin of all the fun they are going to have once A finally knows his place.

Really don't know where I'm going with this, but at least its something after all the time wasted. I had an awesome second chapter and I have no idea why the first repeated its self. Also lost that chapter had to write a new, this one probable sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

From the outside the old farmhouse looks like it could turn to dust at any minute, but A was surprised to see the inside was in very good condition. Its like they stepped back in time, the only thing that was weirder than the stable structures inside was the odd smell.

BB dropped A on a dusty couch. Staring at each other for several moments A cleared his throat. "What are you going to do now." He really hoped the dark haired boy missed the trimmer in his voice. "I actually have a _project_ I've been needing to finish. I'm trying to decide if I should let you stay in hear or lock you in one of the rooms." A gave him a your-kidding-me-right look. "B, does it look like I can just walk out the door?"

Beyond blinked and then started to chuckle. "I guess your right on this one pet." _'Pet?' _A made another face, one not noticed by B.

"I'll leave you here on the couch." B suddenly leaned over A threateningly, "If you try anything you will regret it." He stressed, then moved away and started looking around the room. He spotted the bookshelf and stalked over then returned to A with a few books. "This is all I have that will entertain you for now." A just nodded.

BB walked out of the room, leaving A to his thoughts.

A's stomach growled loudly. He huffed and tried to ignore it, concentrating on his book. After a few moments of silence were interrupted by a loud scream and crashing and banging. There was the sound of a door slamming opening and the screams gotten louder, stumbled footsteps made its way to the room he was in. In the doorway stood a man looking strait at him with wide eyes. "Help! Me!" he screamed, running toward him. The man was a tall blond with brown eyes. He was covered in blood, large slash marks across his body; some chunks of flesh were missing.

Terrified A bolted up, attempting to dodge the man's frantic charging. His legs gave out from underneath him. A expected the man to reach him by now and look in his direction to see BB wrestling with him.

Catching his eye with his sound of horror, BB shouted for him to turn away. A did as he was told confused with the whole situation. The sounds of struggling finally stopped. A was going to ask if it was okay to turn look now when he felt something wet touch him. Looking cautiously at the spot, he saw a large puddle of blood to him from the spot BB and the man was. BB was hovered over the man.

BB had his back toward A. As he slowly stood up A finally noticed the large butchers in his hand. "B, wha-" "Shut up A." BB growled out harshly. A's anger boiled over mixing with his fear and confusion. "DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP! WHO IS THAT MAN!? WHY IS HE HERE!? WHY DID YOU MURDER HIM!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" BB just started to mumble under his breath as he started to drag the body back to where it came. A intended to fallow him, but once again forgot his legs were to sore to walk. Collapsing to the ground with a whimper. Waiting a few more minutes A gave up the thought BB was going to come back soon. Climbing up to sit on the couch took longer then he liked. He sat there and thought about what had happen, then his mind was suddenly plagued about what if B planned to do the same thing to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that it has been awhile, I'm easily distracted so it takes me forever to focus and write. One of my friends said that because of the names is always one letter it is hard to read. So I'm going to start putting the names in bold font. I hope it makes it easier to read for everyone.

There is blood everywhere that is all I seem to see. I've been wondering the dark gloomy halls for a while. It is very hot and humid but a chill hung in the air. I crept along the creaking boards looking for something. Is it a way out? Is it someone I know? Is there even anything here? The chill slivered its way done my spine fallowed by a ear splitting scream. Looking down the hall I ran towards the sound. The screams turned into harsh whimpering. There is only one door at the end of this hall. When I reach to touch it the doorknob twisted.

**A** sat up with a gasp, 'What was that about?' he thought. After his eyes adjusted, **A** noticed that there was an old worn blanket over him.

A sudden erg to use the restroom, he slowly tested his legs. They were still sore but at least he could hold steady. Inching out of the living room **A** began his voyage to find the bathroom.

It wasn't hard to find the tiny disgusting room. The smell of mold hit **A** really hard when he neared the door.

After relieving himself, **A** decided to explore his new 'Home', forgetting about what **B** told him. Once he was done he ventured back to the living room. There were two bedrooms, a living area, small kitchen, small bathroom, and a door with a pad lock on it, 'probably the basement.' He thought, and a back indoor porch, which was, also locked.

Glancing around **A** wondered when his kidnapper will appear again. **A** began to read the books that were left for him, waiting for the man to make his entrance.

It was half pasted noon when **A** heard a car's tires outside and the slamming of a door. Soon there was a slight sound of a weak rustling. The door opened and **B** walked in with what appeared to be a young woman.

**A** blinked. "Um…" **B** told him it was nothing to worry about and headed away. Before he could make an exit **A** spoke up. "**Beyond** why wont you talk to me?" **B** stilled, a small gap of silence was stretched. "I have things going on inside my head right now that you wouldn't understand. They need to be in my control before I can stay in the same room with you." He glanced at **A**, there was a crazed glint in his eye. "I forgot to mention, I spent the night upgrading the security. You are free to move around for now. You may also have a bedroom, there are two, either one is fine for you to have." **B **turned away once again before **A** could ask another question. Leaving him confused and lonely.

**A **didn't under stand why he felt lonely without **B**, or why he didn't ask about the girl. Getting up **A** journeyed to the bedrooms to claim a room. He picked the smaller room with faded blue walls and a descent sized window. Sitting next to the window, that happened to be nailed shut, **A** gazed at the area beyond it thinking of freedom and **B**.

Tried to make it longer then I usually do. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks.


End file.
